Tokubetsu Clan
by TimelessNight
Summary: Au. Love, whether it be between family, friends, or spouses, needs diversity. And there lies the Tokubetsu Clan. { ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina }
1. Prologue One - Mitsuki

**This is Part One of the Prologue. Two girls, two prologues.**

**This is Daria's part. Drew's part will be up sometime tomorrow. I already have it written out, it just needs to be edited.**

**Daria, Drew - I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: **_**Tragedy - Hurt/Comfort - Family**_

**Chapter Rated: **_**T - because I'm a paranoid little shit.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**Mitsuki is three.**_

**Note: **_**Mitsuki; Moonlight - Daria. Ken; Strong. Noaki; Honestly Bright.**_

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Prologue:**

_Mitsuki Mizumori_

_"I was intrigued by the smile upon your face, and the pain etched into your eyes."_

.

.

.

It is raining.

But it is always raining here.

.

.

.

"Was that the last of them?"

"Yes."

"You sure you killed them _all_?"

"_Yes_."

"Good. Retreat back to home base!"

.

.

.

"Mommy?"

"She's dead, Little Sister."

"Aniki?"

"Shush."

"Aniki, why is mommy not waking up?"

"..."

"Aniki... what is going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

.

.

.

"I am hungry..."

"I'm sorry, Little Sister. We ate the last of the food yesterday."

"Baby Brother is crying again, Aniki."

"Try and sing to him. Maybe he'll go to sleep."

"Okay..."

.

.

.

"Aniki I am tired."

"Go to sleep."

"You could sleep, Aniki. I will keep watch."

"I'm fine, Little Sister."

"Are you sure?"

"Get some sleep, please. Enough for both of us."

.

.

.

"I love you, Aniki."

"Aa."

"Say it back, silly!"

"I love you too, Little Sister."

.

.

.

"Are we going to die, Aniki?"

"I won't let you die."

.

.

.

Tsunade, a family friend, found them after two weeks of being on their own.

.

.

.

That was the last time Ken cried.

.

.

.

That was the last time Mitsuki let herself be useless.

.

.

.

That was the last time Noaki ever went without.

.

.

.

It was still raining.


	2. Prologue Two - Akane

**This is Part Two of the Prologue. Two girls, two prologues. **

**This is Drew's part. Next will be actual chapters so be on the look out.**

**Daria, Drew - I hope this lives up to your expectations.**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: **_**Tragedy - Hurt/Comfort - Family**_

**Chapter Rated: **_**T - because I'm a paranoid little shit.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**Akane is only three years old.**_

**Note: **_**Akane; Deep Red - Drew.**_

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Prologue:**

_Akane Saito_

_"I was intrigued by the smile upon your face, and the pain etched into your eyes."_

.

.

.

It was bright, kind of like fireworks.

The only difference was that fireworks help celebrate good things, usually.

This fire, the fireworks, only brought pain and despair.

.

.

.

_Save them, please._

.

.

.

"You _can't_ save us both, Shu!"

"I can _try_, damn it."

"Shu..."

"I'm so sorry."

"I love you."

.

.

.

_Why is everyone so... angry?_

.

.

.

"Angel, go to Tamashi. Tamashi wants to see you."

"Mommy's Tamashi?"

"Yes, Angel. Go to Tamashi."

"Hi Tamashi!"

.

.

.

_It's... hot to touch._

.

.

.

"Take care of my daughter, Tamashi."

"Forever and Always."

"Bring her to safety."

"I will."

"I trust you."

.

.

.

_Why so glum?_

_This sucks._

.

.

.

"Mommy and Daddy love you, Angel."

.

.

.

_Mommy?_

_Daddy?_

_Don't leave your angel alone._

.

.

.

To watch your parent burn alive is... life altering.

.

.

.

But at least the fire was pretty.


	3. Chapter One - Mitsuki

**Mitsuki - ACrimsonMoon**

**Akane - Dotchi13**

**In case**** you were wondering.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: _Family - Friendship - Mystery - Romance_**

**Chapter Rated: **_**T - because it gets worse later.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**Mitsuki is thirteen, almost fourteen, and Akane is twelve. Akane is the same age as Rookie 9 so just do that math.**_

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter One**

_Mitsuki_

_"She called out love and oddly enough, it was his name."_

.

.

.

"I remember my mother always pushing me, even at such a young age, to heal things - small things, but still things. Rodents, Insects - those kinds of things." She whispered lowly, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his coal black shirt. Her nimble digits fingered at the cloth, picking fuzz off and letting her nail get caught on a loose string.

"Mother never pushed, it was - still is, really - always my father. He is a proud man." He responded to her, his voice hard to go with the somber mood that surrounded them indefinably. His eyes shifted from the sky to her smaller figure. He should have felt weird because she was not only four years younger, but she was his teammate's, his _best friend's_ little sister.

_And she was only thirteen fucking years old, damn it, and it was all so so so so _so_ wrong but he couldn't help but been drawn to her with her girly laughs and kind smiles and beautiful eyes that were darker than sin and _shit_ was he in trouble._

"My father died before Noaki was born. I don't remember him much, not really." She sighed and turned to look up at him, her deep brown eyes capturing him in her lovely gaze. "You remember Noaki, right? My baby brother?"

He nodded and glanced away, breaking the spell once more. He could _not_ afford to be distracted. Not by her. "Noaki is the smaller one, no? Dark hair, pink eyes."

She laughed, giggling into his chest where her face was, seemingly always, buried. "His eyes aren't _pink_ they are _purple_." Her voice was higher than normal, due to her shrill of laughter that was racking her body. Her fit slowed down, leaving her breathing heavily and really, he didn't understand why him mistaking the color of her brother's eyes was so funny but maybe it was some joke she has with one of her friends or someone at the clan's grounds.

_Or maybe it was him, but he didn't want to think like that because it only fueled his want, his need, for the girl that was laying in his arms like it was the most normal thing to do, like they were more that just two people who had a mutual person in their lives. _

After silence took over them once more, he found himself questioning his friend's words. _"She likes you."_ It seemed so far fetched, so unoriginal, like Ken said it just to see his reaction. If he was honest with himself, nothing had changed once he found out the girl's '_secret_' last year. She still watched them train at the compound and she still brought them tea and she still ran into him randomly on the street and she was still the same girl and he was still the same boy.

"Do you like me?" He found himself asking out loud. The words were thrown out, blunt and his voice was too level, making him sound like he didn't care for her answer. _He did, but she was _thirteen_ for fuck's sake._

She glanced up at him in surprise, complete and utter surprise. Of course she knew she shouldn't have but she just couldn't help it. He attracted her like a moth to a flame. It wasn't even his looks, like most girl's had liked him for. It was that he understood her like no one did. He didn't treat her like she was a thirteen year old adolescent, he treated her like she was his equal. She liked that he listened to her and didn't judge her or tell her to stop complaining because she had nothing to worry about.

She watched his movements, thinking about if she should answer him with the truth. Telling him _yes, I like you_ could have done one of two things - caused problems or changed nothing. It could have broke his and Ken's friendship. It could have stopped those little talks that they had been having those past few weeks. It could have caused a shift in the air between everyone. Or it could have changed nothing at all. It could have been an _oh okay_. Or a _thank you, I'm flattered but you're far too young and not to mention you're Ken's younger sister. _Or maybe even a _cool._ She breathed out and answered him.

She did not expect the kiss on her forehead she received.

.

.

.

"I think I am in love, Hinata!" The older girl exclaimed happily, falling on the soft grass of the training ground's floor and swiping her crimson red hair out of her face. The younger girl giggled into her hand cutely, but didn't really reply to her over eccentric best friend. "Seriously!" The first girl pouted, crossing her arms. Deep brown eyes shifted to meet tinted white and pink lips parted to say, "He's... _perfect_."

"Mitsuki-chan, you don't really _know_ Itachi-sama and-"

"But I _do_!" Mitsuki cut her off. "I mean - Okay, I am so so _so_ sorry I didn't tell you but..." she took a deep breath and said; "Itachi and I have been secretly hanging out for the passed three months and last month I told him I liked him and he kissed me and now I think we are sort of dating but I am not completely sure?"

Hinata stilled and stared at her friend with wide eyes and an open mouth. If Mitsuki had not known Hinata the way she did, she would have been worried her friend didn't approve of her choice in lovers. But no, Mitsuki knew Hinata was just surprised she hadn't told sooner. "When? How? Where? What?!" Hinata asked quickly, wanting to know the details.

Mitsuki was quick to give. "It started about two years ago, right after I turned twelve. I was waiting for you to get out of school and bumped into him. It was right outside Midori and ever since we've been meeting there once a week to hang out." Midori was Mitsuki's favorite tea shop. It had imported teas from around the world and the best sweets she has ever tasted.

"Have you told Ken and Noaki yet?" Hinata asked, her face falling into one of worry.

"I haven't told anyone! And I think Sasuke-chan knows, but that's it." Came Mitsuki's reply.

Hinata flushed when she heard her crush's name. The girl was in love with the younger Uchiha brother, much to Mitsuki's amusement. And yeah, Mitsuki laughed at her friend's expense. Hinata glares at the red head, "You are horrible. C'mon, lets go find Ino."

.

.

.

When Mitsuki spotted her for the first time, she could tell that the girl wasn't one to befriend. Every alarm went off in her mind, telling her to back away and don't go near and keep at a distance. Of course, the curious girl didn't listen and walked over to the small female. The girl was pretty enough, red hair - brighter than Mitsuki's but that was because Mitsuki's was dyed - and pretty hazel-green eyes. Mitsuki had found herself counting the freckles that the girl had but kept losing track so she just stopped.

"Hello." Mitsuki grinned, deciding to go with casual rather than the 'in your face' way Ino greeted people with. "You seem alone. Are you okay, sweetheart?" The girl was only a few years younger than Mitsuki herself but Mitsuki treated everyone childishly, it was in her motherly nature.

"Hi." The girl responded, her tone dry and her voice annoyed. It made Mitsuki grin.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't see need to. Go away."

"You must not have many friends; with what your attitude is."

"I also don't care."

Mitsuki chuckled, the girl reminding her of Sasuke. Mitsuki sat down on the bench next to the girl and looked forward, towards the academy. "I'm Mitsuki."

"Akane."

"You don't speak much, _Akane_."

"You speak _too_ much, _Mitsuki_."

The girls turned to face one another and with that one look, they both knew they would end up being friends for life. It was a simple look, brown eyes glinting with humor and hazel eyes shinning with mirth. It was a look that said all the words they needed to hear and a look that spoke volumes to the two girls who had lost everything before they even had anything.


	4. Chapter Two - Akane

**I may have forgotten I had stories I was writing.**

**And that I even had an account on here.**

**Oops?**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: _Family - Friendship - General_**

**Chapter Rated: _T_**_** \- because Akane has anger issues and likes to insult people.**_

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**A year or so later. Mitsuki is fifteen, Akane just turned fourteen.**_

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter Two**

_Akane_

_"How could I leave a world where you existed?"_

.

.

.

She kind of hated Mitsuki at times. It wasn't the hate that made her resent the older girl and want her dead, though. It was more of the hate that made her realize how she would probably still be that orphan child living with her pet fox in some ditch had it not been for her. It was the kind of hate that made her see just how much Mitsuki had done for her in the past year and just how much she now owed her best friend.

Akane hated owing people.

She hated the feeling that came with having that over your head. She hated seeing Mitsuki and knowing deep down that she owed this girl her life, because without her. . . It was just a shitty feeling. Mostly because Akane knew Mitsuki would continue to help her because that was just how the girl was; she was caring and helpful and loving and so _fucking_ motherly it made the freckled-faced girl sick sometimes.

And it wasn't like she hated _Mitsuki_, really. She just hated what the girl made her feel. Mitsuki made her feel loved and cared about. It was a foreign feeling, really, because besides her mother and father, no one really loved her. Besides Tamashi, no one cared about her. And Mitsuki did both and honestly she just wanted to rip her hair out sometimes because how to you give back to a girl who has everything.

Mitsuki had a family that cherished her and friends that adored her and a fucking boyfriend who worshipped the very ground she walked on so what exactly was Akane supposed to do? How do you give back to the giver?

.

.

.

"I sware to _Kami_ I will rip out your intestines and strangle you with them if you do not _give me back my best friend._" She hissed in anger, looking at the great Kage with annoyance and rage seeping from every part of her body. Steam rolled out her ears and honestly she felt about ready to combust.

Tsunade, the Fifth and standing Hokage of Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, looked anything but amused. Her protégé, the one Akane was about to kill over, giggled behind the formally known as Princess. "You hot headed brat, go away. Can't you see we are busy doing adult things."

"I'm just as old as-"

"You're a year younger." Mitsuki cut her friend off, smiling sweetly so the girl's hatred didn't turn to her rather than stay on her mentor. "But go on, I'd like to hear what you were going to say."

The natural red head huffed, flushing a little in embarrassment before continuing on with the speach her best friend so rudely intrupted. "_Ahem._ I am _only a year younger_ than Mitsuki you ancient, deadbeat, good for nothing, wanna be, drunken, _hag_." The girl growled. Mitsuki was highly amused by her friend's description, Akane knew this by her facial expressions. One would think the girl was signing off her own death warrant by speaking to not only a Kage, but a _Sanin_ like that. But Akane couldn't care less, the girl _lived_ to anger and piss off those around her.

A trait she knew Mitsuki loved dearly.

Tsunade scoffed and rubbed her temples. "You are the worst headache ever. You even beat Naruto in annoying me you little shit. Mitsuki, take your brat and leave." The great Sanin walked back into her office, agitated and screaming for Shitzune to get her some sake from the shop in town because she ran out last night.

"You are a hand full," Mitsuki giggled to her, but Akane only shrugged, grinning in happiness. The younger girl was obviously pleased with herself.

"I got you out of training, didn't I?"

"You did. Now care to share with the class why I'm missing a day of training for the _fourth_ time this week?"

"Oh yah! C'mon, I gotta surprise for you!" The younger girl grinned, grabbing Mitsuki's hand and leading her quickly through the village, ignoring the yells of _watch out_ by the villagers she passed.

.

.

.

Akane was excited. After much thought and planning, and with the help of Mitsuki's closest people even though she'd never admit she wanted and needed help because the notion alone was absurd and idiotic to think of, she knew exactly what to get her best friend as a _Thank you now stop helping me because I don't deserve your love nor affection, give it to someone else_ gift.

She led Mitsuki to the back of the Hyuuga plantation to a small cabin that the great clan had given her per Mitsuki's request. The smaller of the two slammed open the door, not even startling Tamashi but almost shattering the wooden door in the possess. The Kitsune greated Mitsuki, one of her tails wrapping around the girl's waist in an almost hug.

"Do you know why Akane cursed out Shishou and brought me here?" Mitsuki asked as Akane disappeared into one of the back rooms, leaving her with the beautiful animal summon.

The great Kitsune laughed and shook her head in amusement. "She cursed out Princess Tsunade? One day that woman is going to give it to her."

"I can take her!" Akane grinned, walking out with a long, not so wide wooden box of about four feet long and five inches wide. She could feel the confusion and desperation to know roll off her best friend and self adopted older sister. It pleased her greatly that she confused the all knowing Mitsuki Mizumori of the Hyuuga Clan. "Go on, open it!"

The katana sword itself cost a lot but the engraving was more. The kanji for '_savior_' was engraved in gold on the steel sword by the hilt that was dressed in red ribbon and painted black as night. It cost her a fortune and she worked her ass off for three months straight but the look on Mitsuki's face when she saw it was worth it - it made everything priceless.

And maybe she didn't hate Mitsuki so much anymore.


	5. Chapter Three - Mitsuki (Filler)

**I've re-wrotten this six times.**

**I hate filler chapters.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: _Drama - Family - Friendship - Hurt/Comfort - Romance_**

**Chapter Rated: _T - Just because. Some cursing._**

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**A year or so later. Mitsuki is sixteen, Akane is almost sixteen.**_

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter Three**

_Mitsuki_

_"One day you'll get sick of saying every thing is alright."_

.

.

.

When Mitsuki was younger she had this little stuffed animal of a pig.

She remembered how the neighborhood boys used to take it and call her a baby for having it even though she was still just three years old. It was hard letting go of that pig when she grew out of the childhood stages of needing a stuffed best friend. That pig listened to her and stuck with her and that pig was just _there_.

It was times like this when Mitsuki really wished she still had that pig.

.

.

.

"Your clan hates me," she said for the third time. She knew he was listening, because his eyebrow twitched a fraction of a centimeter and he paused for just a fraction of a second before moving to go back to his training. The small girl vaguely wondered if their relationship was built off of fractions of this and that and that and this.

"Itachi, I know you can-"

"I'm choosing to ignore you, Mitsuki." He interrupted her, his voice void of emotions and distracted sounding. She wondered if that's how Akane and Hinata felt. She was always interrupting them. If they felt like she just did - useless, uncared for and just plain stupid - then she'd never do it again because the feeling was shitty.

The dark eyed girl stood from her stoop on the stump she'd claimed as her's and huffed. She knew she was being childish and over dramatic but this was a serious matter to her and Itachi was treating it as if it was nothing. His clan - his _entire_ clan, not just a few or a hand full but the _entire_ clan - hated her. She knew she wasn't just being paranoid either because there is just something that tells you when someone genuinely despises you.

Mitsuki had that 'tell you' feeling with Itachi's entire clan.

It was uncomfortable, really. She would be having a simple stroll through with Itachi and his clans people would sneer in her direction and belittle her. They never did it to her face in fear of their heir but they definitely did it.

And it hurt.

It hurt bad.

See, Mitsuki was one of those people everyone just liked. She was a ray of sunshine on everyone else's dark days.

And no, she wasn't being conceded. She was being truthful.

She was naturally that approachable person that befriended everyone she met. She was fun and outgoing but also easy to talk to and could comfort the uncomfortable. She was motherly and protective but could easily be that playful sister or aunt too. She was the perfect friend, really. Reliable and confident and oh so loyal.

Which is why she couldn't fathom why Itachi's _entire_ clan hated her.

"I need to go meet up with the girls. I'll umm.. talk to you later." She whispered, but she knew Itachi had heard her.

He always heard her.

What hurt worst was that he didn't say anything much else besides a sort, 'goodbye'.

.

.

.

"He just said _bye_."

"Technically he said _goodbye_."

"Yeah? Well so did my grandmother when she died!"

"You don't say _goodbye_ to your girlfriend. You say _I love you, baby, _and_ I'll see you later_."

"Does he even call her 'baby'?"

Mitsuki sighed as her friends argued around the table. They were at Midori Tea Shop for their weekly get together in which the five girls just complain about whatever is happening in their lives or gossip about whatever is happening in everyone else's lives. The fair skinned girl sat between Akane and Ino on one side of the booth with Hinata and Sakura on the other.

She had just finished explaining what was on her mind and what was happening with Itachi.

And while she loved that her friends were instantly angered by her so-called boyfriend's reaction, she didn't need it. She didn't need Ino making snarky comments on whatever 'advise' Sakura was trying to give her. She didn't need Sakura prying further and getting threatened by Akane for it. She didn't need Akane's scoffs and little looks that just read _it's pointless to even care because she'll be right back in his arms later_ which Hinata would scold her for. And she _really_ didn't need Hinata saying how I should just talk to him. It was pointless to talk to Itachi. He was as stubborn as a Dragon in heat.

Well... almost as stubborn as a dragon in heat.

All and all she was sixteen years old and she could handle it herself without Itachi or Ino or Sakura or Akane or Hinata or anyone fucking else that was supposed to care about. She could handle it.

She wasn't surprised when the conversation moved on quickly to Sakura's latest mission.

Because she would handle her own problems and everyone else's problems like she always did. On her own.

.

.

.

She ended up never going back to Itachi's clan's grounds.


	6. Chapter Four - Akane

**Alright, onward with Akane finding her love.**

**Well, the start of it.**

**This is unedited, sorry for any mistakes. I might fix those later, dunno yet.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: _Friendship - General - Hurt/Comfort - Mystery - Romance - Suspense_**

**Chapter Rated: _T - because well... Juugo isn't bad._**

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: **_**A few months later. Mitsuki is sixteen, Akane is also sixteen.**_

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter Four**

_Akane_

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?"_

.

.

.

Akane absolutely hated Saturdays with a burning passion of seven suns.

Saturdays were 'Date Day'. Date Day was the day Itachi took Mitsuki out to do whatever it was they did. Date Day was the say Ino dragged Naruto or Shikamaru or Neji or Noaki or whoever else she could get to go with her to wherever she felt like going for the day. Date Day was the day Sasuke and Hinata 'hung out' but it was as 'friends' because both of them were babies and wouldn't ask the other out for real.

Sakura was never busy on Date Day but Akane would rather kill herself by brutal murder than go hang out with that backstabbing, useless, pink haired wench.

So all in all, and to put it simple, Saturdays were Date Day and Akane was left alone to wallow in self pity for she was loveless and the un-loveable and all those other idiot phrases that lonely and miserable people like her use.

Or something like that.

.

.

.

The one thing worst than Saturdays were Sundays.

Yes, Saturdays she was left alone but _Sundays_ they gathered together at Midori and the girls all spoke of what they did. It always went something like this;

"Itachi took me to the waterfall and we had a picnic and we fell in love all over again because he's _perfect_."

"Sasuke and I went to see that new movie and he a_ctually_ help my hand this time and walked me home!"

"I went with Neji to eat and we met up with Naruto, Wakana, Tenten and Yani. It was actually really fun!"

Then Sakura would go on about how Ino didn't invite her and how she just trained all day and some other shit Akane didn't care to listen to. And whenever someone, usually Ino or Sakura, asked her what she did Mitsuki swooped in and changed the subject because she knew how much Akane hated Date Day.

And that was the reason Akane loved Mitsuki.

.

.

.

He was a prisoner when she first met him. Well, mostly a prisoner.

Orochimaru was a great Sanin and he was an even better scientist. He took lost individuals, usually orphans, and made them stronger. She didn't know the details and she didn't care to ask him either. She just knew by his looks that he was one of the great and powerful Sanin's creations. By the white shirt and tan, loose shorts.

And the four guards tailing him was a giveaway too.

It was normal to see Orochimaru's experiments roaming Konoha, even if they weren't from the great village. Akane got used to ignoring them and she would've done the same with this one had he not ran into her.

"Forgive me," he breathed against her throat before the guards hauled him up and dragged him away. And she'd usually throw a fit or punch him or something but she couldn't because the smell of forest and wild birds brushed against her and she felt his hot breath on her skin still and suddenly her heart was pumping and her face was red and she was turning into Hinata.

"Forgiven..." She murmured to no one, long after he was gone and the roads were empty and the sky was dark and she was alone.

.

.

.

Akane did get angry, but only because she didn't get the large man's name. His orange hair and crimson eyes that reminded her of Sasuke's whenever he was angry and activated his Sharingan. He was tall, almost twice her size. And while he should be menacing and scary, his face was soft and serene and he looked more like a kicked puppy than anything else.

And for some crazy, odd reason, Akane wanted to take his fear away and replace it with happiness and joy.

And for some, not so crazy or odd, reason, Akane felt like she was going crazy.

Because there was only one person in this world that Akane cared for other than herself and that was Mitsuki. And suddenly this stranger was making her feel like this? No. She would not let this happen.

.

.

.

"What's his name?" Mitsuki asked excitedly, her fingers brushing through Akane's light red hair as they laid together on Mitsuki's bed with Hinata on the floor. She'd just told her two closest friends about the man that made her head spin and she felt sick because it was two weeks later and she'd yet to see him and she was still hung up on the stranger.

She was sick.

That was the only reasonable explanation.

"I don't know." She responded shortly, holding that would be the end of it but know it wouldn't be the end because this was Mitsuki and when Akane said she was like that big sister or aunt or mom, she was _not_ kidding.

"Well, where does he live?" Mitsuki, of course.

"What's his rank?" Hinata.

"And age?" Hinata, again. Or maybe Mitsuki.

"What does he look like?" Definitely Mitsuki.

"Is he on a team?" Hinata.

"Does he have a bloodline?" Hinata, for sure.

"Oh! What clan is he in? Is he even in a clan?" Mitsuki because it was two questions in one breath and only Mitsuki could do that.

And the questions went on and on and the only thing Akane could say was, "I don't know."

.

.

.

Akane didn't see him again.


	7. Chapter Five - Mitsuki

**I hate writer's block. But yeah, "it strikes only the best". Whatever. **

**This seems like a drabble/filler chapter but it's anything but. It's vital to the plot and soon enough you'll realize why. **

**Drama will pursue all.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres:_ angst - drama - family - friendship - hurt/comfort - mystery - romance_**

**Chapter Rated:_ T - no sex scene but it implies it at the end so yeah._**

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: _Exactly a year from where we left off last chapter._**

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter Five**

_Mitsuki_

_"Never go to bed angry."_

.

.

.

"I want kids."

"No."

.

.

.

She hadn't seen him in twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and two seconds.

She hadn't seen him in twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and seven seconds.

She hadn't seen him in twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and eleven seconds.

She hadn't seen him in twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and-

"Mitsuki?"

She hadn't seen him in twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-three seconds.

She hadn't seen him in twelve days, sixteen hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twenty-seven seconds.

Not that she was counting or anything.

.

.

.

Mitsuki hated that the last time she saw her boyfriend was when they were arguing. It'd been two weeks now and she hadn't heard news from him. She knew he was undercover on a mission in some foreign country but she was still worried sick. She knew he couldn't send her anything to explain why he was three days late form returning but her stomach churned and she hated the feelings of mourning that came to her.

Was it not too early to mourn someone who might as well possibly still be alive?

"She hasn't come out in three days." Three days? Itachi was late three days. Had it been that long?

Akane must be overreacting again. She was good at doing that; like that one time when she dramatically fell in love with a man because he smelled good and then got angry when she never saw said man again. Yeah... Akane was a weird one.

But Mitsuki? She didn't throw fits. She handled things. She choked them down and let them rest inside her because she was too old to worry about her own problems. She had too many other people to take care of, she couldn't focus on herself. Not when Noaki was crushing on Hanabi, who was dating Konohamaru. Not when Ino had this awkward crush on Shikamaru but she also liked Naruto - which didn't make sense because they were completely opposite men. Not when Sakura was still crushing on Sasuke and Yani was crushing on her and Tenten was crushing on Yani and Neji on Tenten and Wakana on Neji. Not when Hinata and Sasuke were still running circles around each other even though he'd taken her virginity last summer. Not when Akane was still dreaming about her mystery man.

Who had time to worry about themselves?

"Mitsuki?" She jumped out of her stupor when she heard the familiar voice of her name being called.

"Shiro?" A lazy grin set over the great wolf's face and her crystal blue eyes sparkled nicely, bouncing off her snow white fur. She was bigger than the last time Mitsuki had seen her, about twice as big. "Is Yuki here?" She breathed hopefully and looked around for the older twin wolf, identical to her sister apart from the flaming red eyes she bore.

"It's me, Princess." Shiro murmured and walked over, resting her head on Mitsuki's lap. Instantly the teenager ran her fingers through the amazingly soft fur of her mother's summon and a small, barely noticeable, smile made it's way to her face. "Yuki is busy at the moment, but I am sure she'll be by one day."

Mitsuki frowned a bit because what could Yuki be doing that was so important?

Shaking her head, she returned her thoughts to Shiro, who was now nuzzling her hand and looking at her with sad eyes. "Your friend summoned me." She murmured offhandedly and vaguely Mitsuki wondered how Akane knew of Shiro. Not even Noaki knew of Shiro. Only she and Ken, and she knew damn well that Ken would kill himself before speaking of their mother's summons.

But once again Mitsuki swallowed that thought and stored it for later, turning her attention to the beautiful animal at her feet. "Why'd she call?"

"Don't play innocent, Princess." Shiro rolled her eyes and jumped onto Mitsuki's bed, laying down and Mitsuki instantly curled against her, nuzzling into her fur. "Akane said he's been gone for two weeks."

"He was supposed to be back three days ago." Mitsuki whispered sadly.

And then came the lecture.

.

.

.

A part of her regretted even asking this of him. She knew in the beginning stages of their relationship that it would be hard, that he had a Clan to please and that he had a Village to protect. But not once did she assume that meant so many sacrifices.

Of course she knew not only dating the Uchiha Clan's Prodigy but the _Village's_ Prodigy meant that she would be giving up a lot; she gave up her life basically to be with this man because in the end, she knew that he was the one for her. But she didn't know it would be _everything_. She was seventeen years old, and while that might be young for common folk, she was way past her years in her world.

Of course Mitsuki was not a ninja like everyone assumed, but she was thrust into the ninja world by her mother, her brother, her friends, her adopted clan, and her lover. She was a ninja by heart if there was nothing else to give.

And that made her responsible for her own decisions. It made it so she was able to make her own decisions.

And her decision was that she wanted kids with her boyfriend.

And she knew it wouldn't be at the very moment because even though they were no longer best friends, Itachi promised Ken not to touch her sexually until she was of eighteen years old and willing. She knew it would take time because Itachi was still tied down to his clan at the moment and an illegitimate child could possibly ruin the progress they've managed to make thus far.

But she didn't know all this meant she'd never get children. She just assumed it'd be awhile.

And well... you know what they say about assuming.

.

.

.

It was another four days later when her life twisted around more than she possibly could understand.

She had been asleep, deep in the land of dreams seeing as it was well into the night. There wasn't any stars in the sky but the moon was full and brighter than anything she'd ever seen.

Suddenly she was warm. And she jolted up because only one person could make her skin burn like that. "Itachi..." she breathed and his eyes were red with the Sharingan, spinning slowly as he gazed at her. "You're home."

"I'm home." He agreed and it was the confirmation that made her sob with joy. "You were worried..." He murmured, slightly uncomfortable, and she nodded moving to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "Forgive me for worrying you, my love. The mission was delayed and I-"

"I don't care." She shook her head and gripped his forearm. "You're here now. Safe and Sound. Stay the night?" She begged breathlessly and without sound he slipped out of his armor before sliding back into bed with her. "I missed you." She breathed in his scent, blood and the forest filling her nose and she basked in the familiarity. "Itachi?" She murmured when he didn't reply.

"Do you still want them?" He asked instead and she frowned in confusion. His voice was hallow but she read the fear and dull need in it without really even reading into it.

"Them?"

"Children."

Oh. She blinked slowly and looked up to meet his eyes, finding them still red but this time they were spinning faster. She lost herself in them. "Yes." She breathed and his grip tightened around her.

"Me too." And with that he pushed her onto her back and stole her lips in the sweetest of kisses she'd ever received.


	8. Chapter Six - Akane

**Was gonna put this out earlier but I got sidetracked because Jae is making me watch Supernatural.**

**I think Akane is personally my favorite character in the First Generation Tokubetsu. Like, if you think about it, she is just this little monster child with no one in her life but Mitsuki.**

**She's a little Canon Sasuke. She's adorable.**

**In this weird killing machine kind of way. So yeah... onward. Unbeta'd.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres:_ adventure - family - friendship - romance_**

**Chapter Rated:_ T - because Akane likes to curse and call people names._**

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: _A few weeks later._**

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain. **_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter Six**

_Akane_

_"The best love stories at the ones that should have never been written."_

.

.

.

It was weird being back on missions.

She had taken a week to take care of Mitsuki, who was moping because Itachi may or may not have been dead. And really, Akane didn't see the problem. If he died then it was his own fault. A ninja that dies on a mission is a ninja that fucked up. It's their own fault.

But then Itachi came back and Mitsuki is all bubbly again and whatnot. Whatever.

She honestly didn't see the appeal to it. She didn't see why Mitsuki would consent to dating one of the most powerful ninja in all of Konoha. Possibly in all of Fire Country. Itachi was at greater risk than anyone she knew because of his power. Mitsuki should know that when he says the mission is a week long, expect him to be gone for two weeks. It was just common sense.

And really, if it wasn't for his sheer power and brilliant mind, Akane had no doubt that Itachi would be dead by now. The man just had too many enemies and she didn't understand why Mitsuki would willingly be with someone would wouldn't live a day past twenty-five.

Itachi was born to die young.

But yeah. So Itachi was home and Akane was officially off babysitting duty. She'd had thought she would have been going on missions sooner but Tsunade had a shortage on C- and low B-Ranked missions so the Chunin couldn't do much. And she refused to work D-Ranks. Those are fucking annoying. She was not chasing cats and painting fences. Fuck. That.

So instead she spent the past two weeks working at the academy, helping Iruka with training this year's soon to be Rookies. It wasn't bad, the bastards were kind of run to tease. But it was still different than doing missions outside of Konoha that would take seven days.

.

.

.

Mitsuki was the mother hen as always. She packed food that Hinata had cooked and checked her backpack four times. She'd also forced Tamashi to agree to follow along on the mission even thought it was C-Ranked and a simple escort mission. But really, it's no surprise. Every time Akane has been on a solo mission, D-Ranked or above, Mitsuki forces Tamashi along for the ride because 'Anything could happen, Imoto. It's best that someone goes with you.'

She didn't mind it even though she pretended to hate the attention. Mitsuki was the only one to ever fuss over her like that so in reality she basked in the attention and bathed in the love. She adored that Mitsuki was like this with her and she would always feel the need to be babied by the older girl, even when they're well into their sixties and retired.

If they lived that long, that is.

So there Akane was, leaning against the east entrance to Konoha while Mitsuki went through her bag for the fifth time to check if she had everything she needed.

Tamashi was at her side and Itachi was hovering near Mitsuki, murmuring words to Shiro who looked concerned. Akane wanted to ask what was up because Mitsuki hadn't been left alone since Itachi came home but she knew her friend would tell her when she needed to know.

"Alright, all good." Mitsuki decided and stepped forward, kissing Akane on the forehead and helping her put her backpack on. "Stay safe, okay? I know Suna is out allies but I... I worry about you." She whispered honestly. "You're mouth will get you into trouble and you can't speak to Kazekage-sama the same way as you do to Shishou. Okay?"

Akane wanted to roll her eyes because it's not like she'd never been to Suna before. But she nodded slowly and hugged Mitsuki back, smiling into the girl's neck after a second. "Okay, Nee-chan. I'll send a message as soon as I reach the gates of the Sand Village, yes?"

Mitsuki smiled and kissed her cheek again before stepping back and watching Tamashi and her self-adopted little sister leave her sight.

.

.

.

Akane had been doing fine the entire mission. She got to Suna half a day before she was supposed to, she managed to leave earlier and the mission that was supposed to take seven days would've only took five and a half.

But of course the one time she let Tamashi sneak off and not come resulted in her being ambushed by bandits.

To be honest, Akane didn't remember much of how it all happened. Just one minute she was alone, fighting off seven bandits, and then the next she wasn't alone and they, the bandits, were all knocked out around her, Oh, and there was this man twice her size in front of her.

She frowned and glared at him, growling lowly. "Hey you overgrown piece of shit! I had them!" She yelled and maybe it wasn't smart to take on someone that just knocked out seven full grown men in a second flat but hey, not like Akane hadn't pissed off powerful ninja before.

Look how she treated Tsunade.

The man in question tilted his head and step forward, making her heartbeat quicken. Okay. No thanks. She backed up and cursed when her back hit a tree. Just her luck.

Looking back at the man, she gasped, noticing he had moved into her personal space. She was going to curse at him more but it caught in her throat. The forest and wild birds filled her nose and crimson eyes that actually looked more like Itachi's Sharingan than Sasuke's caught her eye. "Oh..." she murmured and his lip twitched up.

"Overgrown... piece of... shit?" He murmured and his voice was deeper, huskier than what she remembered. "Is that any way to thank someone?" Oh wow, the prisoner was teasing. Great.

She got nervous again.

"Where are your guards?" She asked because Orochimaru's experiments were never left alone.

He frowned. "I haven't been guarded in... months." He murmured more to himself than her and she vaguely wondered if he was sane. "I was granted freedom." And suddenly he had this childish grin on his face and she was blushing darkly like Hinata did whenever Sasuke complimented her.

"Freedom?"

"Yes."

She nodded and gulped. He must have noticed their close proximity because he too about three steps back from her. "Okay, freedom. Are you headed for Konoha?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he still had that stupid grin on her face. She wanted to kiss him.

"Is that where you're going?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. Konoha is where I'm going as well." He decided, making her roll her eye.

"Then walk with me, freedom."

.

.

.

"Juugo." He said suddenly and she paused mid-step. "You've been calling me 'freedom' for the past hour. I assumed you didn't know my name. It's Juugo." He informed and Akane frowned.

"Akane." She replied and he got that smile on his face again.

"Like your hair. Oh, and blush."

She punched him and he laughed. And they continued on like that the rest of the way.


	9. Chapter Seven - Mitsuki

**Haha it's been forever and I suck. But! I finally got a break. Tell me why I started taking college classes? They're kicking my ass, man.**

**This is where it really starts, Tokubetsu and all that.**

**Drama. Unbeta'd.**

**/\**

**Name: **_**Tokubetsu Clan**_

**Main Couples: **_**ItaOC - JuuOC - SasuHina**_

**Side Couples: **_**NaruIno - ShikaTema - OCs**_

**Chapter Genres: _drama - family - friendship - hurt/comfort - romance - suspense_**

**Chapter Rated: _Strong T - because yeah... Akane and all that._**

**Status: **_**In-Progress**_

**Time: _Mitsuki will be eighteen in a few months._**

**Note: **_**This is a different world, an AU. Everyone is OOC - Don't complain. Here, nothing is real but pain.**_

**/\**

**Tokubetsu Clan**

**Chapter Seven**

_Mitsuki_

_"I don't understand why you picked me."_

.

.

.

The feeling was weird. It was like being there but then not all at once. She could walk and talk and interact with people but no one really saw her and that was the worse part of it all. She was this little thing in this huge place and no one understood that.

Or maybe she was getting senile and strung up because she was knock up and hadn't told anyone yet.

.

.

.

"Itachi," she breathed when she felt lips move across her neck. She had just gotten done with training with Tsunade and was heading home. It was dark out and only a few stray ninja were roaming around.

"It's not safe for you to be out here like this, my love." He commented and wrapped her arms around her waist, inhaling the natural scent of herbs and sunshine that was almost wrapped around her like a soft blanket. "Especially when we are trying for children." He reminded.

She wanted to blurt out that there was a life growing inside of her already but she didn't because it wasn't safe. She realized it wasn't safe soon enough and yeah, maybe they should have waited for children. He was _Itachi Uchiha; Konoha's Prodigy_ and this was his _first born_. There would be enemies of the village, clan, and him after her and their baby. She couldn't protect a child from harms way and what would happen when Itachi was gone?

So she refrained from giving him the information and instead nodded. "Sorry," she murmured.

"Forgiven." He replied and all was well again. Almost.

.

.

.

Itachi was away on a mission so she was safe for the time being.

With her head resting on the toilet, she contemplated her position and what she should do about it all. She was pregnant, and not just any kind of pregnant but she was pregnant with Itachi Uchiha's first born child. She vaguely wondered if that was safe or not, if knowing the sex would be better.

A boy would become his father's solider. He would be next in line to run the Uchiha Clan behind Itachi and possibly become Hokage because really, people were already considering Itachi to be Tsunade's successor so why not his son? What would be worse would be he would probably be taken from her the moment he was born and put to training because everyone knew Uchiha were trained young. Like, three years old young.

But a girl? She might be safer. Women were still considered second class to men in Konoha - which was stupid seeing as their Hokage was very much woman but Mitsuki didn't have time to think about that. Right now, her daughter. If she had a girl, the worst that could happen would be academy by five. She wouldn't be bothered as 'Itachi Uchiha's First Born' she'd be seen as 'Itachi Uchiha's Daughter'. And sure that was still bad but it was safer.

A lot safer.

So Mitsuki decided to check to make sure and ease her worries and then she'd tell Itachi when he got back from him mission in four days. It would be best that way so they could prepare.

"You're pregnant." The voice startled her and she turned to find Akane with her eyes dark and her hair astray. She's probably just woken up since it was only six in the morning.

Pretty heavy thinking for six in the morning, huh?

"You don't know what you're talking about," Mitsuki said easily before flushing the toilet and moving to rid her mouth of the foul taste and smell. That was code for 'I am, but lets not talk about it here.' Akane got the message of course, they'd been speaking in code for years.

"You're right. Lets go for a walk." Akane nodded, meaning 'You're going to tell me and it's going to be now.'

"Sure."

.

.

.

They were quiet until they got outside the village. Mitsuki took her friend to the only place she knew they would be safe, and free to talk about whatever they wanted to without being overheard.

There was a meadow just outside of Konoha's gates, wide and filled with beautiful flowers. Behind the meadow was a small waterfall and pond. The air was peaceful and the birds were singing and for a minute, Mitsuki thought everyone would be okay and she might live through to see her child be whoever they wanted to be.

"Talk." A then the peace was ruined and she realized her children would never be okay. None of them would ever be okay because they live in a world were power was hungry for power and no one cared for love.

"I'm pregnant." Mitsuki shrugged like it was no big deal but Akane gave her a dull look and she sighed. "I'm two and a half months pregnant with Itachi's daughter." She murmured. "After he came back from the mission something changed. We had been talking about me wanting children and got into a fight before he left. When he returned in the middle of the night, he came into my room and wanted to know if I still wanted them. I said yes and we.. he... he took my virginity." She sighed in defeat. "He doesn't know. I found out about a month ago when the morning sickness came in but he doesn't know. He thinks we are still trying but I think that first night did it."

Akane sighed and turned to her with disappointment in her eyes. "Why would you? You're only seventeen, Mitsuki. And you realize who Itachi _is_, right?"

"Yes!" Mitsuki turned and glared at her friend. "I know what the stakes are but he gave in and I didn't know how long that would last. I didn't want him to come to his senses and me never get children." She paused and looked her friend over. "And you're one to talk. Don't think I don't see you sneaking that man in. At least I've known Itachi for _years_. You've known this... this _experiment_ for what? Maybe a month? Probably not even that!"

"His name is _Juugo_ and at least I have the brains to make him use protection. And even if he did get me pregnant, we have no harm. You're carrying this child that will never know love because the minute she's born, she'll become a weapon. Shows how much you love your children right?" Akane hissed before leaving without another word.

Mitsuki sat down in the field and waited.

Waited for something, someone. But it never came.

And maybe Akane was right, maybe she was selfish to have a child that would have no life.


End file.
